


Dancing

by Merixcil



Series: BatCat Week 2017 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is kind of a prude, Clubbing, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: A sweaty club, a lost target. You best believe Selina's going to make the best of this situation.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: BatCat Week 2017 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805317
Kudos: 9





	Dancing

The smell of sweat hangs heavy in the air, high summer in Gotham is a terrible time to be trapped underground in a mess of moving bodies. The lights keep changing at just the wrong moment and Bruce keeps crashing into people. He doesn’t think they can hear the vague apologies he’s leaving in his wake, a lot of people are going to walk out of here tonight with a story about an unpleasant man who spent the evening barging into them.

He hates clubs, always has. The music is never to his taste, he doesn’t feel comfortable in what most people would describe as casual wear and he’s definitely moved out of the average age range of this kind of establishment. Bruce stumbles forward, trying to keep up with Selina as she cuts through the crowd. “Most of these people don't look old enough to drive.”

“Is someone having an age crisis?” Selina calls over the speakers. “Because you really shouldn’t worry about all that. You’re still the hottest stud in this place.”

Bruce really isn’t fussed if the other patrons find him at all attractive. He grabs Selina’s hand to keep from losing her amongst the people and lets her lead the way.

They wind up next to the stage at the back of the room, closed off tonight but occasionally used for live music. Bruce looks around, trying to spot their target. “I don’t see him.”

“What a shame!” Selina replies in a voice that doesn’t make it sound like a shame at all.

“He should be here.”

“And yet, he is not.”

Bruce frowns at her. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“I mean, I saw him leave about five minutes after we came in.”

“Selina!” Bruce growls. She’s beautiful and smart and she challenges in the best way possible but she can be very frustrating at times.

“What?” Selina takes a long sip of a drink that Bruce doesn’t remember her buying.

“We need to go, now. I have to catch up to him.”

“He’s a petty criminal, Bruce.”

“Names!”

“We’re out in public without capes or disguises, if someone was going to notice you they would have done it by now.”

The last thing Bruce wants is to get into a pointless argument with her, but he’s angrier than he’d like to admit. He’s been hunting down this lead for a few days and having it slip out of his fingers is more than a little annoying. He’d only agreed to come into the club in person because Selina was so sure that it was the fastest way to gather information.

He takes a steadying breath and is almost instantly knocked down by what looks like a teenager wearing a handful of string to cover their privates. “I’m going to go now. Are you coming with me, or will I see you back at the Manor?”

“You’re not going to go, grumpy guts.” Selina reaches out to grab him before he falls and setting a steadying hand on his hip. “That kid who supposedly took you so long to track down works at the corner store just round the corner from my apartment. If you don’t catch him tonight you can pick him up tomorrow.”

“But I need to-“

“He left like fifteen minutes ago. Unless you have any idea where he was headed you’ll waste the rest of the night turning over trashcans trying to scare him out of hiding.” Selina reaches up to thread a hand behind Bruce’s head. He only slightly resents how easily he leans into her when she moves to kiss him. “Stay.”

“I can’t.” Bruce can feel the anger seeping out of him, replaced by disappointment that he can’t stay here with her. He doesn’t even know what to do with himself in a place like this, he just likes the way she seems to slip into the heady atmosphere like a hand into a glove.

Selina lets out a low growl of irritation and turns, backing herself up hard and fast against him and setting his hands on her hips. She doesn’t let go of the back of his neck.

It feels like a rather intimate position for a public setting. Bruce looks up, sure that someone much be gawking at them but no one’s paying them any mind. “Selina, what are you doing?”

“Helping you better manage your time.” She says with grim determination, and rolls her hips back into his.

That’s definitely more intimate than Bruce is used to dealing with in public. His breath catches when she pushes up hard against his crotch, the pressure not enough to titillate on its own but it instantly sends his mind spiralling to more sordid places.

She does it again, and again, keeping her movements perfectly in time with the thumping bass that swallows every sound from outside the little bubble they’ve built between them. By the song's end, Bruce isn’t thinking about catching up to his lead anymore.

“We could stay for a while.” He concedes.

Selina smiles up at him, exposing incisors he’s sure she files into points. The next song starts and they move into the music together and if anyone is watching them, Bruce is too wrapped up in her to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'BatCat Week 2017' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:
> 
> >Rex501st: yesssss!! this is everything. Bruce turning into putty in Selina's hands  
> >>Merixcil: Bruce wants to be soft so bad but he hardly ever gets to be *sigh*  
> >>Thanks for reading and commenting <3


End file.
